


Page Bonding

by Icey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/pseuds/Icey
Summary: A simple AU where everything is happy and nothing hurts and these kids are enjoying a nice evening being huge nerds together.





	Page Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMissluluB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this idea came from, but I like the thought of Tavros, jake, and Horuss bonding over a nice, non-fatal game of D&D. And also Horuss in a horse kigurumi. Because yes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^


End file.
